


A Comforting Embrace

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Kindness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Teenage Quincey comforts an angry teen Tora.
Relationships: Tora/Quincey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	A Comforting Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Original work and characters belong to the very talented Lilydusk
> 
> Come on, we're all thinking it. They're both so beautiful. You've thought about it too.
> 
> Song suggestion: Lean on Me by Bill Withers

Quincey cringed, as Tora continued to hit the bag. He was relentless, his knuckles having long ago cracked open. They were bleeding freely, a red stain seeping through the wrappings over his hands and wrists. “Honey, stop, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” he pleaded. Quincey hated when Tora got like this, all moody and stuck in his own head. All, ‘my life sucks, things are never gonna get better so why try’. For heaven’s sake the boy was more of a drama queen than he was sometimes. “Tora, seriously, stop it.” He reprimanded, moving to place himself between the bag and Tora’s fists.

“Get the fuck outta my way Quincey,” Tora bellowed, his eyes wild with pain and rage. Sweat dripped from his hair and off the tip of his nose. His lean bare chest was smattered with an assortment of various coloured bruises. A gift from his own father or other street thugs Quincey couldn’t be sure. Quincey’s perfectly sculpted eyebrows drew together in pity for the young man before him. “I mean it Quincey, move.” Tora seethed.

“Or else what?” Quincey spat back at him, “calm down Carrot Top. This is your life. Always will be, that giant neck tat says so.” Tora’s fist flew, the impact making a dull thud just a hair from Quincey’s right ear. Tora was shaking, the top of his head level with Quincey’s nose, his upper body hunched over at the waist.

“-The fuck do ya know about it Princess?” Tora grated behind grit teeth, “you have no idea what it feels like to be treated like an animal.” Quincey placed his palms gently on Tora’s quaking shoulders.

“Deep breath handsome, just breathe. Don’t cry, you know that just makes my Dad want to hit you more,” Quincey consoled him as Tora crumpled into his arms, his sweaty face buried in Quincey’s hundred dollar t-shirt.

“It’s not fair, it’s not fucking fair!” Tora cried, as he beat his fists against Quincey’s chest. “I can’t be strong all the time, I just can’t-” Tora fought off a sob, “I’m just a fucking kid, and it just hurts so bad.” Quincey stroked his terrible dye job, heedless of the sweat still dripping off the adolescent in his arms.

“I know Tora. My Dad’s a sick man. You’re still a human being, even if he doesn’t want you to, you still have feelings.” Quincey wrapped his arms around the broken boy, trying his best to hug the pain away, as Tora continued to beat him. Tora was his dearest friend; he didn’t deserve any of this. He hated his father for what he did to him. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure my Dad likes you more than me.”

“Shut up Quincey,” Tora muttered, his fists finally coming to a halt. Tora was shaking now; Quincey could feel the moisture from his tears seeping through his shirt.

“Seriously Tora, I’m never going to be like you. I don’t have the stomach for it. My Dad doesn’t care about my sexuality but he does care that I can’t help but hurl every time he does something violent. I’m his greatest disappointment.” Quincey wiped a tear from his own eye before reaching down to push Tora’s poorly cut mop away from his eyes. “For what it’s worth, you know I love you, Tora. When you feel like this, you can talk to me, you don’t have to hit this bag, I think you’ll find I’m a much better conversationalist.” He teased.

Tora sat back, his eyes red, the tears falling uncontrollably, now that he was finally facing Quincey he could make out a new bruise under his eye. “Oh sweetheart, what did they do to you?” He asked as he traced it with the soft pad of his finger. He cupped Tora’s cheek, his thumb wiping a tear from the corner of his dark eyes. Tora grabbed his wrist, but instead of ripping Quincey’s hand away like he expected him too he leaned into the touch.

Quincey wanted to throw up, he hated his father. Tora didn’t deserve any of his torture. He was as sweet as Quincey was flamboyant, so starved for affection, for anyone to care about him. Quincey didn’t think about what he was doing, his body moving of its own volition. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tora’s kissing the beautiful broken body, desperate to ease even a fraction of his pain. Tora’s soft lips parted under his in a grunt of surprise, too shocked to pull away.

Quincey took advantage of his surprise, cupping the back of his head with his free hand as he deepened the kiss, his lips trying frantically to express all tender touches and the love he felt Tora deserved. Quincey could have cried with relief when Tora responded, kissing him back shyly. As far as kisses went, it was pretty pathetic, Tora had no idea what he was doing and it showed. Quincey wondered in the back of his head if Tora had ever been kissed, by anyone before.

Pulling away slowly, Quincey pressed another kiss to his forehead, not bothering to release Tora’s face. “I’m so sorry honey. I’d make it better if I could.” He whispered, pulling Tora in for another bear hug.

Tora wasn’t sure what to do or say. He wasn’t…at least he was pretty sure he wasn’t gay. Then again, he’d never touched a girl so how the fuck would he know? And what Quincey had just done had felt amazing. “Quincey, I-”

“Don’t ruin the moment Tora. I love you, I’m not in love with you. There’s a difference honey.” Quincey explained as he held him.

“Quincey, I-” Tora tried again, needing to get how he felt off his chest. Quincey was the only one who ever listened to him, the only one he could be himself around, let down his guard with.

“Seriously Tora, I don’t want to hear it. Just let me hug you.” Quincey could have fallen over in shock when he felt Tora’s arms wrap around him, squeezing him back just as tightly.

“Thanks Quincey, I care about you too.” Tora muttered.


End file.
